Sound
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: It's been a year since Anna got her voice back and Elsa left, but when Elsa returns she takes Anna to Norway for her Tamer Training. But during her time in Norway, the Tundra District is attacked and Elsa is kidnapped! So with the little experience she has, Anna embarks on a dangerous journey to save her! No-Incest Elsanna (SEQUEL)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone this is your Queen speaking, but I'm not actually your queen, but I'm sure you knew that. Anyway I am happy to announce the first chapter of Silence's sequel, Sound! This took a lot of thinking and planning, but thanks to my new Beta Reader ApathyFox, this was possible! That and College is a distracting place. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Also if you are a new reader to this story, you have to have read Silence before, otherwise you'll be lost during the chapter and the rest of the story.**

**I don't own Frozen or the characters! Read on my subjects, read it and enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>A year; it had been almost a full year since Anna Summers watched her dear friend Elsa Frossen fly off into the morning light back home to Norway. You see, they actually met by accident. Anna was running out of her homeroom class in excitement, but in doing so, she bumped into the new girl. A beautiful blonde with ice blue eyes. And this blonde girl just so happened to be Elsa. After a few awkward meetings and encounters, Elsa had befriended Anna. And then one day Anna decided to introduce her to another friend of hers, Snow, a white wolf who could bend the elements of winter to his will.<p>

They met when Anna had accidently forgot to check the gate when she and her older brother Kristoff had to break in their new horse. The horse ran off into the undomesticated part of their farm property. Now Anna never set foot in that part of the property, not since after her attack by a vicious brown wolf. This assault left her mute for three long years. But she would have died if it wasn't for the white wolf that had saved her. That wolf was Snow.

Which brings us to when Anna introduced Snow to Elsa, but the silent girl was surprised to learn that Snow had already known Elsa. She was his master. It had been discovered that Elsa was a Tamer from the Tundra District, the best in fact. And she could also use ice and snow to her advantage, just as Snow could. She had been sent to Arendelle, posing as a student, while she secretly investigated Anna's attack from three years past. Then out of nowhere the brown wolf had returned, claiming that she would finish what she started. Elsa gave Anna and Snow time to escape, but she somehow still managed to find her.

Later on, Anna saved Elsa from certain doom, but the wolf turned on Anna before revealing herself to be one of Anna's best friend's Megara. She was a wolf from the Solaris District in Greece, but when they found out what she had done, she was banished. She then found it to be the perfect opportunity to plot her final revenge on the red head, by also posing as a student at the school Anna went to. So she got close to her. But in the end Megara was defeated and taken back to Norway where the Solaris Punishment Force waited for her. But before Elsa and Snow left to board their plane, Anna came running after them, yelling for them to wait. Now she didn't know she was yelling, but Elsa sure noticed. Then after tears of joy and sadness were shed, Anna watched Elsa and her companion fly off into the distance with their captured target.

Which brings us to the current day, Anna was walking to class with her best friend Mulan Fa. They were talking about their next class together for their final year, and since they were seniors, they literally had nothing to do. But they did share gym together again, which was where they were going now.

"I still can't believe you're talking, Anna, it's incredible!" Mulan gushed as the two entered the gym, where they passed a few stragglers from the previous class period.

"I know, I can't either, but it does still hurt sometimes" Anna admitted as they walked towards the girls' locker room to change. The day after Elsa was gone, Anna had finally spoken to her parents and brother. But since it had been so long they sent to her to speech therapy to make her voice stronger. Granted at first it was a painful process, but as time went on, the pain gradually subsided until the day Anna could speak with no pain at all except for a few occasions.

"I couldn't imagine, but anyway we have Coach Phil again don't we?" Mulan asked.

"Sure do, but at least I can talk to him better this year" Anna said puffing out her chest with pride. Then the two shared a laugh before changing for class.

"Alright you nanny goats since its Friday I figured we could play a simple game of dodge ball" Coach Phil yelled. And then everyone cheered, especially Anna. Even when she couldn't speak, playing this particular game brought out her competitive side. And now that she could talk, she could insult the other team verbally. She enjoyed heckling.

"Come on Aurora, my dog could throw harder than you, who did you learn from, a one armed troll?" Anna shouted to a blonde who had just missed her shoulder by a mile.

"You know Anna, I liked you better when you couldn't talk" the taller blonde teased. Anna merely rolled her eyes. She knew the girl was kidding.

"Yeah well someone has to tell your team how badly they're going to lose, I mean seriously you have four people left" Anna taunted. But while she was harassing Aurora, she didn't see another classmate aiming a ball at her.

"Anna watch out!" Mulan called out from the sidelines. Anna snapped her head around just in time to see the red rubber ball nearing her face. And at that moment, the most phenomenal thing happened; the ball was going for her waist, it was an easy catch, so she ran for it, and just as it was about to hit her, Anna leapt into the air, arms extended, before capturing the ball while doing an aerial somersault and landing just in time to throwing the ball back and pegging the original thrower.

"Whoa!" Anna said to herself as she rebalanced herself. The room got quiet, all eyes were wide and focused on Anna. Well, all except Anna's. Instead, she was looking around trying to figure out what she had just done and how.

"Dude!" one boy shouted, breaking the silence. Then suddenly everyone ran towards Anna and started bombarding her with questions. But the moment was cut in half when Coach Phil blew his whistle, which let out a harsh sound, as it normally did.

"Alright enough already, this game is a tie, so now both teams switch sides and get those balls back at the half court line!" the short man yelled before everyone dispersed. Anna still stood there, until Mulan came up to her and asked,

"Could you always do that?" and all Anna did was shake her head.

"Well come on, we have to go whoop Aurora's team again" Mulan said before gently pulling the girl along.

"_Where did that come from?"_ Anna thought to herself as she followed Mulan's lead, while picking up a few rolling dodge balls.

* * *

><p>Anna was strolling through the farm yard, and as she passed the horse stables, a loud whinny sounded in the air followed by the sound of eager hooves. Anna smiled as she looked over her shoulder and saw Daffodil running up to her. Daffodil was the offspring of the mean mare that Anna's father bought last fall. Her name was Spitfire now, and to this day she lived up to her name. However her offspring, Daffodil, as Anna named her, was the kindest young filly they owned next to Damian, their only gilded stallion.<p>

"Hey Daffy, were you a good girl today?" Anna asked fondly as she pet the young horse's nose. The yearling neighed in response. Even though she had no idea what the horse had said, Anna smiled,

"Good, and have you kept your mother in line too?" Anna asked again jokingly. And this time she was answered by an eager snort and clopping of the front right hoof. Then a harsh neigh quickly followed, and not long after, Spitfire came trotting up to her baby and led her away, but not before swatting her tail at Anna.

"Should have named you rude" Anna muttered with chuckle before continuing on to her destination, the cow pasture. It was once again calf season, and more little baby cows were stumbling around the grass with their mothers. She had already finished her chores, but she had to come back to the fields. Now the Summers Farm had a very big cow barn, so big, that each cow had their own stall. Granted that a few shared, but only if they got along well enough.

But once a cow gives birth, they get very protective, then all the mothers and their calves get their own stall. But one night when Anna went to make a final round, she found one of the cows had died during birth. So after running to get her father, tears running down her face, she had been deemed the orphaned calf's mother. And Anna had no problem with that.

"Hey little guy" Anna said fondly as she went towards the first stall in the cow barn. Inside, the baby bull poked its head through the gate panels, making small grunting noises. He was hungry.

"I know, I know, give me a second" Anna chuckled as she went to a little cabinet that hung against the wall. She then opened it and pulled out a large feeding bottle, and calf formula. Underneath the cabinet was a sink and microwave. And once she had the formula ready for the calf, she opened the gate and let the tiny creature out. He immediately wobbled towards her before latching onto the bottle and sucking eagerly.

"Slow down boy! You broke the bottle last time" Anna giggled as she pat his little brown and white patched head. But he ignored her and continued to suck on the bottle. After a moment, Anna began to talk to the calf, something she had started doing lately, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

"So you wouldn't believe what happened to me today during gym." Anna said. The calf just gave her a glance, something Anna deemed as a sign of acknowledgement.

"So we were playing dodge ball today, and let me tell you, I was in the zone! I got four people out and caught like a million balls, okay not really, but still! Anyway while I was talking smack to a player on the other team. Then I heard Mulan telling me to watch out. So when I turned, I saw a ball coming right at me! So that's when the craziest thing happened. I ran at the ball, did a flip in the air as I caught it, and nailed the guy who threw it at me! I mean how does that happen? Gravity and I have never gotten along!" Anna exclaimed just as the bull finished the bottle. Then he began to nuzzle her thigh, clearly wanting more.

"Okay hold on" Anna said as she went back to the cabinet, but not before cleaning the bottle out first. Then she began to talk about other things, random things in fact. Until a thought occurred to her.

"You know, I haven't named you yet, but I'm sure Elsa would. . ." then Anna stopped. Elsa, the name that never seemed to get old to her.

"You know little guy, I've been thinking about Elsa a lot lately. I mean, she said that she would be back soon, but it feels like it's been forever" Anna sighed. She mixed the formula and warmed it up, all the while, her little calf was head butting her.

"But I hope she's okay, wherever she is, her and Snow both" Anna said before removing the bottle and giving it to the baby bull.

* * *

><p>It was gloomy and cold in a small town in the grand country of Russia. Not many people were out and about around this time in the afternoon, save for a few people walking into a few shops. However there was one person in particular walking rather casually down a snow covered sidewalk. A woman, in fact. She was currently wearing a pair of black vinyl pants, a grey tank top that was covered with a thick black hood with a tribal style symbol of a snowflake with two blue and white streaks winding around the snowflake, on the shoulder and back of the jacket. A harsh breeze blew around her. She had been wearing a dark fedora, but when the wind blew, it made wisps of blonde hair fall out.<p>

"I love the cold and Russia's weather just as much as the next person, but these winds can get out of hand sometimes" the woman sighed as she waved her hand a few times in a counter clockwise motion, this made the wind cease. Once the sound was gone, the only audible thing you could hear was the woman's heartbeat. That is, until something approached her. It was a pair of blue eyes, the same as her own, though hers were a bit sharper. But along with these eyes was a black nose that had smoke coming out, but in actuality it was just the thing breathing. The woman recognized the eyes, seeing as he blended in well, after all he was a white wolf.

"So Snow, any sign of our assigned target?" the woman asked with a serious tone. Snow nodded, as he fell in step with her as her paced slowed.

"That's an affirmative master, our target is at the end of the block, and he's talking to a shopkeeper." Snow said with an equally serious voice. Elsa chuckled with an air of boredom,

"I swear they send me on the simplest of missions, the least he could do is disguise himself better" Elsa said quietly as she glanced further down the block. The white wolf snorted,

"This was hardly a simple mission. We've been tracking him for a month now, he's crossed two District borders and now he's in the Wind District! And you know what they'll do if they find out that an escaped criminal has entered their jurisdiction without their knowledge and a foreign Tamer chasing after him." Snow explained. The woman rolled her ice blue eyes,

"I am well aware of the Wind Districts laws, which is why we must hurry, nothing stays secret in this District forever, lets execute the plan now, it'll buy us enough time to get off the streets" the woman said urgently.

"I know Master Elsa, but I hope you haven't forgotten the other event that's coming up soon" Snow said before sitting patiently next to her. She grinned before pulling out a pair of sunglasses, and a leash.

"Of course not Snow, it's been marked on my calendar since the day we left Arendelle" Elsa said with a knowing and thoughtful smile, something not many people got to see. The white Lupus smiled back at her,

"I knew you wouldn't forget" he said. Elsa huffed in silent amusement,

"Absolutely not" Elsa said as she opened the glasses. Once the glasses were on and the leash attached, Elsa continued on down the block, Snow right by her side. But not before slicing her hand across her front, which caused a sudden heavy blizzard to form and surround the streets and town she was in. Granted it was still semi dark, but with her sunglasses, which intensified her vision and the lighting, she was easily able to maneuver through the suddenly white land. The moment she stepped into the storm, the blizzard disappeared, as well as Elsa, Snow, and their target. Leaving no signs of their presence around. Not even a footprint.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada! Chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again my loyal subjects and welcome to chapter two of Sound! I saw the reviews and I couldn't be more excited! You guys are the best, but enough with the gratitude we must move on. For this chapter, there is a time skip, otherwise the story can't move as quickly. Just a heads up. But I hope you enjoy it! And thank you as always to my Beta Reader Elsa The Ice Biotic! **

**I don't own Frozen, or the mentioned countries involved, just the story idea.**

* * *

><p>It was just after graduation and Anna and her family were celebrating at home. Anna was never one for extravagant celebrations. She preferred to keep things simple. So now she was sitting in her living room with all her relatives who came to see her walk down the rows with her classmates to receive her diploma. And with her family was Mulan and her family – they wanted to celebrate together. So now two large families mingled together in celebration.<p>

"Congratulations you two, we knew you could do it" both their parents said with pride. And both girls beamed back at them. And for a few hours, stories were shared, food was served, and laughs were passed around. And Anna loved it all. And as all this went on, she had the sudden urge to go outside and get some fresh air.

"Hey where are you going?" Mulan asked as she caught Anna slipping out of the room and toward the back door.

"Oh, just going to get some fresh air is all, you can come too – I know how much you like your personal space" Anna grinned as Mulan caught up, then the two made their way out the back door. Once there, they sat on the bottom steps and exhaled at the same time.

"I can't believe it – we finally graduated" Mulan said calmly as she gazed at the clear night sky. She watched how the stars twinkled in a dazzling light.

"I know, and you're leaving for Boot Camp in a few weeks" Anna sighed as she looked at her stargazing friend. Mulan moved her gaze to Anna's. Her expression clearly a sad one.

"Hey, it's only an eight week training, then I get to come back for a little bit before I get stationed in Arizona" Mulan said as she bumped her shoulder against the redhead's.

"I know, but, I don't want you to get hurt is all, being in the Army is scary" Anna said, though her tone of voice wavered a bit.

"Anna, don't cry, I'm not even going into combat, I told you that, I'm heading into intelligence" Mulan said in a soothing voice. Then Anna sniffled a bit.

"I guess" Anna whispered. Then the two sat quietly. All while just looking out toward the farm yard, and the midnight blue sky. And for a good while the two just sat there, leaning against one another and enjoying each other's company. But when Mulan's father came out and told her it was time to go, the duo broke apart.

"Coming father" Mulan smiled as she and Anna stood up.

"So, are you busy this weekend?" Mulan asked. Anna shrugged,

"I dunno, I usually have a busy schedule" Anna said jokingly. Mulan laughed,

"Okay then Ms. Busy bee, I'll call you Friday, there's a new movie playing and it's supposed to be really good" Mulan said with excitement as she and Anna went back into the house, heading to the front now.

"When you pick a movie, it never fails to be good" Anna complimented.

"I know, I'm an expert after all" Mulan bragged as she boosted her own ego. This made Anna roll her eyes,

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, I'll text you later, okay" Anna said as she escorted her friend and her entire family to their respective cars and waved them all off. And once they were all gone, Anna went to let Olaf and Sven out of their cages.

"Did you enjoy the party honey?" Anna's mother asked as she picked up a few stray soda cans from the coffee table. Anna immediately went to help her mother,

"I did, it was great seeing Mulan's family again." Anna smiled as she picked up a can, and straightened out the cushions on the couch.

"Oh yes, they're always such a delight. Oh, honey, don't forget to go feed the baby bull before you go to bed, you know how he gets if you don't" Anna's mother chuckled. But Anna sighed, she knew full well how he acted.

"I know momma" then the two fell into a quiet routine. And in no time, the room was clean once more. Now to feed the calf.

* * *

><p>Anna walked through the barn yard, but she didn't hear a thing, aside from the occasional cricket and snort from the pigs. But a sudden wind caught her off guard as she turned into the cow pasture. This struck her odd since summer was just a few days away. So after a simple shrug, Anna continued on. Not too much later, and Anna had finally arrived to the cow's barn. As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by eager grunts and low moos. But the loudest came from the baby bull, who was butting his head against the wooden panels of the door.<p>

"Okay, okay, hold on" Anna chuckled as she went to whip up the calf formula. And as she did so, another breeze wove its way around the barn. Anna looked up from the microwave and towards the door, but it was closed.

"Maybe there's a hole somewhere, I'll make sure dad has a look at it" Anna said to herself before opening the microwave and going to the little bull's pen.

"Hey little guy, sorry I'm late, but I graduated today!" Anna said proudly as she let the bull out and put the bottle to his mouth. His only response was an irritated snort.

"Well, anyway, the ceremony went pretty well, the gym was packed with everyone's friends and family! Oh and during the walk rehearsal, Mulan tossed me a Mars Bar from across the gym and I caught it!" Anna beamed as the bull finished its first bottle. He then butted his head against Anna's knee, clearly wanting another bottle.

"Sorry buddy, but the formula mix is almost out, so just one tonight" Anna said as she patted him. He grunted his frustration as Anna shot him one last look of sympathy before putting him back in his pen. She smiled at him before leaving the barn. She noticed that it was slightly darker out, but it didn't bother her. On her way back to the house, another breeze blew through the night air.

"That's weird, winds like that normally don't blow until winter time" Anna said aloud as she kept walking. Then out of nowhere a quiet chirp echoed through her ears. Anna paused in her walking. Wondering if she actually heard anything or if her mind was playing tricks on her. A moment later, Anna figured that the latter explanation was more probable, before moving on. But when she took three steps forward, the chirp became louder. And Anna froze once more, this time she looked for the source of the noise, but considering the expansion of the yard, it proved to be difficult. But the second she saw a flash of white sitting on the wooden post a few yards away, Anna noticed the white dove.

"A dove? They're never up this late" Anna said with curiosity and confusion. She stared at the bird until it lifted its wings and took flight. But instead of flying away, it came to her and hovered near her face.

"What on-" Anna said jumping back, but when she settled, she noticed something particular about the dove. It was completely white, and its eyes were frosted and glassy, it almost looked like,

"Ice?" Anna stage whispered with astonishment. Without a second thought, Anna raised out her palm for the dove to land in. And once it had does so, Anna noticed how cold the dove was, yet oddly enough it held a tinge of warmth to it as well.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Anna asked it. But all it did was tilt its tiny head sideways, chirp and take flight once again. It headed towards the farther parts of the barn yard, and out towards the forested area. For reasons unknown to Anna, she felt the strongest urge to follow the avian. So she did. And the closer she got to it, the further in the bird went. Leading her into the shadows of the woods.

* * *

><p>About halfway in, Anna began to notice the most unusual thing, there was a light flurry of snow on the ground, almost in a path-like pattern. Anna stopped dead in her tracks. Considering it was summer, and this was an unnatural thing, it could only have one semi-logical solution. And the hugest grin broke out on her freckled face. And she then broke out into a run.<p>

Anna broke through the last of the brush before stumbling into a pebble covered clearing with a small stream running through the property, and near that, a massive rock. Anna looked around excitedly for a certain someone, but there was nothing. All of the red head's excitement diminished and reignited into confusion and worry. Had she actually seen the dove and snow trail? Or was it just a figment of the young farm girl's imagination?

"You're looking well Anna" a familiar alto voice said. Anna looked around the area, but saw no one. Maybe she was crazy? Well, crazier.

"Great now I'm hearing voices" Anna muttered to herself with a huff.

"Well, you're not completely wrong" the same voice said, this time there was a trace of humor. Then a rustling sound came from a good twenty yards away, across the stream. And from the shadows, stepped out a pure white wolf, with sharp blue eyes. Anna didn't need to remember who this was.

"Snow! Oh my gosh you're here!" Anna squealed in excitement before running off, equally so, to hug him. Snow chuckled before trotting along to meet her half way. They met a few feet away from the water before Anna gripped the wolf into a hug. He wagged his tail as he licked her face in greeting.

"It has been a long time Anna, how have you fared?" Snow asked.

"Couldn't be better, I can talk obviously and I just graduated High School today" Anna beamed, letting the wolf go so he could sit down.

"So I heard – congratulations by the way, Master Elsa and I had planned to attend and surprise you there, but our plane was delayed" Snow said apologetically.

"Oh that's okay, and where is Elsa, is she here with you?" Anna asked with clear excitement and joy.

"I'm afraid not, and it's my fault, you see, she wanted to get here so soon that she had the communication center book her a, oh what's it called? Oh yes, a "red-eye flight." So when we arrived earlier this evening, Master Elsa was very tired, so after we got our luggage and checked into our hotel not too far from Arendelle, I insisted she sleep and see you tomorrow, which didn't take very long might I add" Snow chuckled. Anna couldn't help but giggle.

"That's very sweet of both of you, so why are you here?" Anna asked as the giggling subsided.

"Besides to see you again?" Snow asked. Anna nodded,

"Well, to be honest it was your mother who summoned me" Snow confessed.

"My mother? How did she find out about you? I didn't tell her!" Anna said with panicked confusion.

"That's because I already knew" a new voice said, joining the conversation. Anna turned around and saw her mother emerge from the shadows, a small smile on her features.

"Momma? You knew? How!" Anna asked turning to the matriarch.

"Anna dear, I knew because all Tamers have a keen instinct when another is near them" her mother explained. She then stared at Anna expectantly. Anna returned the stare, though her face still showed confusion. But when she finally put two and two together, her ocean blue eyes widened,

"Wait, I'm a Tamer too? How is that possible?" Anna asked. Her mother simply chuckled.

"It's an easy explanation actually. You see honey, Aunt Sera was a Tamer, and she belonged to the first District of the Fauna, there are only two Districts for them. My mother had the blood, but it didn't ignite in her, so Aunt Sera became a Tamer, then when mother had she had me, it skipped myself and your brother, however, when you were born, Aunt Sera told me that you would be next Tamer, but as any Tamer, I could not tell you until you had come of age. And for Tamer Society, that's eighteen" Mrs. Summers said.

"Wow, um okay, that's a lot to take in" Anna admitted.

"I don't except you to honey, but since now that you are eighteen, and you have been informed about your heritage, you have a choice to make. You can either go to Norway to start your training, or you can stay here and live a normal life of the non-Tamer" her mother said, a wave of emotions etched into her tone.

"So, I'm a Tamer? Anna asked again after a few minutes of thinking. This time Snow answered in place of Mrs. Summers,

"You do not become a full-fledged Tamer until you graduate from the Fauna Academy, and since each Academy is different, their graduation dates vary." Snow explained.

"Okay, so what exactly is a Fauna Tamer?" Anna asked, the shock was slowly fading from her system.

"Now that's something I can't explain to you, every District has their laws and rules, and since I am from the Tundra District, I don't know much about the Fauna District." Snow said with a regretful shrug.

"Well that's a bummer, what about you momma, could you tell me?" Anna asked with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry dear, I may be of Fauna Tamer blood, but I don't have the qualities that a true Tamer has, so I can't help you either" her mother apologized.

"So, if I became a Tamer, who would be able to help me?" Anna asked, she was genuinely curious.

"Well the Fauna Training Academy would be the obvious choice dear, but that's only if you really want to go" her mother said.

"That's a lot to think about, could I have some time?" Anna asked.

"Of course dear, and when you finally decide, I will be right here for you" her mother said warmly.

"Thanks momma, oh, can Snow stay with us tonight?" Anna asked looking back at the white wolf.

"That's up to him dear" her mother chuckled.

"I appreciate the invitation" Snow said acceptingly.

"Yes!" Anna yelled in victory. Making Snow and her mother laugh. Then the trio made their way back to the house. But unknown to them, a pair of blood-red eyes had watched them, before fading into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's up people! I hope you liked the chapter! And the next one is in the making, so see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back my subjects, as always it's wonderful to see your reviews and the visitors, you guys are the best, and thank you for the patience, college finals for the first semester are coming up and study time is crucial! But I finished the chapter! As always I would like to thank my Beta Reader Elsa The Ice Biotic! **

**I don't own Frozen or the mentioned countries, just the plot!**

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Anna woke up; about seven in fact, and she had early morning chores to do before breakfast. Normally Kristoff would take some of her work since Anna was basically a dead woman walking. That is, she is once she actually gets up from bed, which was a long process on its own. But ever since Kristoff got accepted into Corona University, which was a good six hours from Arendelle, he couldn't exactly do that now. So after trying to motivate herself the way her brother used to, a good ten, maybe fifteen minutes, Anna managed to get up from her bed and slowly maneuver to her dresser. On the way, she caught a glimpse of herself in the vanity mirror, and she shuddered. Her hair, as always, looked like she had rubbed a bunch of balloons on it.<p>

"Ugh everyday" Anna mumbled to herself before continuing on to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of her favorite work jeans and a mix and match of her under clothing. Once those were on, all she needed was a shirt. So a quick trip to the closet was in order. She opened the door and pulled out a navy blue short sleeved shirt. All of her working tank tops had been used already. So all she had left to do was her "lion's mane" as she called hair, but suddenly her mother called from downstairs,

"Anna honey, it's time for breakfast! I even made those chocolate chip pancakes you like so much" Anna let out a raspy squeal of delight before getting to work on her hair.

* * *

><p>Amazingly enough, as soon as Anna made it down the stairs, she was greeted by her parents and her two dogs Olaf and Sven. But there was another person as well. He was a muscular man with short, spiked, snow white hair and ice blue eyes. He had on a black sleeveless hoodie and a pair of jeans topped off with a pair of combat boots.<p>

"Anna, you didn't tell me that you had a friend coming over for a visit today honey" her father said, gesturing to the man who was grinning at her warmly. For a moment, Anna just stared at the devilishly handsome man, and she almost didn't recognize him. But something in his eyes flashed, it looked an awful lot like a snowflake, but it may have been a trick of the light.

"Oh, yeah, I must have forgotten" Anna chuckled nervously, trying to think of a valid way to explain Snow's sudden appearance, considering her father knew all of her friends from past to present.

"Yeah, dad this is um. . ." she shifted her eyes trying to think of a name, and just when her father was about to question the red head, Snow interrupted,

"Guess you're not quite up yet are you Annie?" the man laughed merrily,

"It's my bad, I should have introduced myself when Mrs. S let me in, my name is Brandon Snow, I was an buddy of hers during my senior year, she was a freshman at the time, but I'm glad I can finally hear you speak kid" "Brandon" said. Anna smiled as she sat down in her usual spot and started to devour her pancakes.

"That's right, ha-ha I'm not much of a morning person, so Brandon, do you want to help me with my chores, ever since Kristoff left, so I've been doing double of my usual workload" Anna sighed between mouthfuls. And before anyone could blink, the pancakes were gone, within five minutes.

"Sure thing kid, let's go" he said casually before politely excusing himself and following Anna out the back door and escaped to the safety of the barnyard. Once there, they really did start working, but they talked about other things as well, and their current topic was the Fauna District Training Academy, Anna wanted to know if she would obtain powers like Elsa and Snow currently had.

"Well Anna, to be honest not every Tamer has elemental powers. In fact not many Tamers are of elemental descent. But those who are, are generally more favorable. But they're just a third of the Tamer's population." Snow explained as he helped Anna with the rabbit barn.

"Wait there are types of Tamers?" Anna asked clearly interested.

"That's right, but you will learn about the rest in the Academy, I've said too much as it is" Snow said. This made Anna groan,

"Ah come on Snow, please!" Anna begged. Snow chuckled,

"Sorry Anna, but those are Tundra District laws, if you were from the Tundra District, then I would say more, but this is not the case, you are of the Fauna" he stated patting the now pouting girl's head.

"Boo" was all Anna said before the two continued to work. She couldn't help but wonder about the Fauna District and its potential mysteries. What would happen if she went? And what type of Tamer would she be? All these thoughts and more swirled in her mind as she and the white wolf continued to work. Now Anna had to travel to the cow pasture. She told Snow to stay near the fence, since the cows were tense with strangers, especially the mothers; but first she had to make a quick trip the cow's barn, so she made a quick jog up. From there she went to the side of the barn to grab the thirty foot ladder – she needed to grab a few bales of hay for the feeder. So once she had the ladder steady against the front of the barn, she fearlessly made her ascent up the ladder.

She had already thrown down about ten bales of hay, only two more and she could go down and feed the cattle.

"Hey Snow!" Anna called from her spot in the little open door on the top half of the barn. Snow immediately ran to her,

"What is wrong Anna?" Snow asked loudly,

"Nothing, I was wondering if you could start moving these bales to the gate, I only need to get two more, then I can start helping too" Anna said loudly.

"Absolutely, just be careful on your way down" Snow said.

"Pssh, I've done this a million times, I got this" Anna said confidently as she shuffled backwards to retrieve the last two bales. Now whenever someone says something like that, disaster is never far behind. And since Anna was Anna, this kind of thing was almost a day to day happening. So after the last bale was carefully tossed down, Anna inched backwards, using her right root to find the ladder. When she finally did find it, she started to make her way down. However, she missed a step, and with this horrifying discovery, she and the ladder began to fall from the two story barn. She couldn't scream, however she let out a squeak when something caught her just a few feet from the ground.

"Hehe, you should be more careful my little snowflake" an angelically familiar voice chuckled. Anna looked up and saw Elsa looking down at her with a mixture of amusement and possible affection. Her ice blue eyes dancing with mirth. And her silvery blonde hair in its usual braid.

"Elsa! You're back!" Anna squealed with joy as she hugged the older blonde's neck. Elsa smiled as she carefully let the farm girl down.

"Naturally, did I not say I would return within a year?" Elsa asked with a kind smile. Anna giggled,

"I believe you said something close to that" Anna agreed. Then the two went into a comfortable silence. But the sudden reminder that Elsa just saved her, made the girl speak again,

"Oh, thank you for saving me, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come" Anna said sheepishly.

"I don't either, I was just looking for you and I came just in time it seems. But what were you doing up there?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Oh, Snow was helping me move the bales to the cow pasture, it is time for the morning chores after all" Anna smiled as she gestured to the hay.

"Master Elsa! You have arrived, but you are a bit early" Snow said in a respective, but joyful tone.

"It seems that my subconscious wanted me to see Anna earlier than I was wanting too, but it's not a bother" Elsa said before letting out a tiny yawn.

"Well that's very nice of you, which means you can help" Anna grinned before picking up a hay bale and handing it to the blonde.

"Very well, but I hope you know I'm wearing fashionable shoes" Elsa warned. Anna looked at the older girl's feet and saw that she was wearing white Toms.

"Elsa, I live on a farm and you come here wearing those? They won't survive the cow pasture!" Anna exclaimed.

"I suppose that's true, well I guess I'll have to supervise" Elsa smiled with a wink. Anna snorted in disbelief,

"Oh yeah "supervising" that's what you call it" Anna mumbled with a smile before taking the seventy pound bale back and picking up an additional one and stalking off, Snow not too far behind her.

"Oh how I've missed you Snowflake" Elsa said to no one in particular, a wistful smile on her flawless face.

* * *

><p>Somewhere across the world in a dimly lit room, a mafia styled room was set up. And in the rotating leather chair, a shadowed figure was looking at a massive map of the world on the back wall. It was color coded however. There were five different colors, blue, red, white, green, and yellow. The world was divided evenly by the colors. And on each color there were symbols. However the blue territory with a tribal snowflake on it, with blue and white stripes winding around said snowflake. The shadow stared intently at this region for a reason. The shadow glared with its wicked green eyes. Then the door suddenly opened.<p>

"Who dares enter my domain during my plotting hour?" the voice growled, revealing it to be a light feminine voice, coated with annoyance and venom.

"There's no need for such hostility master" yet another voice chuckled as it entered the room. The dim lighting revealed a pitch black wolf with deep green eyes, similar to its master's.

"Ah, Dante, I see you've returned from your assignment, tell me, how did you fair?" the devious woman asked with sickening intent, yet she did not turn around.

"As you said master, Snow had returned to the victim's home, and she seems to be doing fine," Dante said with disinterest.

"Well that's too bad, I would have thought someone as capable as Megara, could do better than that" the woman sighed.

"I know, but why did you not send me? She would have been dead already!" Dante said a bit angrily, but too much so.

"Now, now Dante, you know why you were not sent – Megara was just a disposable pawn, if you had gone, this whole agenda would have fallen, since you are well known" the woman explained.

"I suppose, but remind me again, why we had to injure this random girl?" Dante asked as she sat down in front of the desk and looked at the back of the chair intently.

"My dearest Dante, that ploy was to get the Ice Queen out of the country and into world, where everyone can be easily found and watched over." The lady said simply.

"What is so special about the Ice Queen? What do you need her for?" Dante asked again.

"Patience my friend, patience, all will be revealed in due time; but for now, make sure that the Ice Queen is being watched – you know who to send" the woman said dismissively.

"Yes Master" the wolf said before standing and bowing respectfully then leaving the room. The woman still had yet to turn, but she let out a sigh,

"Soon you'll be in my grasp, oh Ice Queen, so very soon" then she laughed evilly before picking up a picture of Elsa. She looked at it for a moment before tossing it in the air, only to throw a small, thin dagger through it hitting the map, her laughter only growing louder.

* * *

><p>It was close to evening time now, and Anna had enjoyed her day with Elsa and Snow, or "Brandon", whenever her father was around. They went into the town and window shopped. However they ran into Mulan, so then they all hung out, and went to see the movie that Mulan had mentioned graduation night. Snow and Elsa had fallen asleep, leaving Mulan and Anna alone to watch the movie. However they somehow got around to talking about the sleeping duo. After the movie ended about an hour later, Anna woke Snow and Elsa up. Elsa apologized for falling asleep, but Anna said it was okay and it would happen from time to time. Outside the theater, Anna talked to Mulan for a few more minutes before they went their separate ways. Elsa waved her goodbyes as well. But once she was sure the girl was gone, she spoke up.<p>

"So, your mother finally told you about your heritage, so do you wish to be a Tamer?" Elsa asked excitedly – she had been waiting a year to hear Anna's answer.

"Wait you knew too? Why didn't you tell me?!" Anna asked incredulously. Elsa blinked,

"The Tamer law says that only a family member can tell you, but I knew that you had the Tamer's bloodline. Your mother actually figured out who I was." Elsa explained.

"Well, a hint would have been nice" Anna said in faux annoyance. Then Elsa grinned,

"Well actually, you kind of gave yourself one, you just didn't know it." Then Anna gave the blonde a look of confusion.

"Really how?" Anna asked.

"You could speak to Snow and Megara, only real Tamers can do that, normal humans would only hear them as if they were true wolves." Elsa said. Anna stared for a minute while the information sank in.

"Man, well to answer your question, I haven't really honestly decided if I want to be a Tamer yet or not" Anna said. And right after she said it, she felt bad, Elsa, who had looked so excited before, now had a look of slight disappointment.

"Oh, well, that's okay, it is a rather large decision after all" Elsa said, her voice, not as enthused as it was a moment ago.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know my answer meant so much to you" Anna apologized.

"_You have no idea"_ Elsa thought before putting a smile back on her face.

"There's no need to apologize, Anna, now let us return you home; the sun is going down after all" Elsa said gesturing to the fading twilight above.

"Oh that's right, and when we get back, you can meet my son!" Anna said excitedly. Elsa's eyes almost bugged out of her head. And Snow stifled a snort and chuckle while he and Anna shared a knowing look.

"You-Your what?!" Elsa practically shouted. Anna shrugged in the most nonchalant way, making Elsa even more hysterical.

"You missed a lot Elsa, but you'll love him! He's very sweet" Anna said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Anna, you had a baby!? Do your parents know about this!?" Elsa asked, still in shock,

"Oh yeah, in fact, they're proud of me for stepping up" Anna continued, her face splitting into a wide grin.

"Are they insane?" Elsa asked.

"Only slightly, now come on, I have to go feed him, otherwise he gets super cranky" Anna said casually, trying not to laugh at Elsa's face. Snow was the same.

* * *

><p>"You keep him outside!? What's the matter with you, babies need to be inside!" Elsa yelled as she and Anna traveled to the cow barn. Snow was doing Anna's chores with her father, by his own offer. There was some heavy lifting that needed to be done today, so Snow insisted he help, which left the young farm girl and the Tamer to go see Anna's "son".<p>

"Well to be honest, I wanted him to stay inside, but mother said he would grow too fast and break stuff, so he's outside." Anna said like it was the most common thing in the world. And Elsa could not believe what she was hearing.

"Are you not afraid that child services will find out about this?! You're leaving a human infant outside to live! And what do you mean your mother said he would break things and grow too fast?!" Elsa kept asking. She had been this way the entire trip home, and up until the walk, but Anna was loving it. And on top of that, she was ready to explode.

"You worry too much Elsa, no one will find out because it's not illegal, now hush and come inside" Anna said before opening the door to reveal all of the cow stalls and the residents within them. There was a chorus of grunts and moos, but the loudest came from the first stall, with a little baby bull inside. However, he had grown a bit more.

"So where is he?" Elsa asked, clearly confused.

"He's right there, the little calf all by himself" Anna said pointing him out. Elsa stared at him before realizing that Anna had been messing with her the entire time.

"You awful little thing, you had me believe that you had actually had a human baby!" Elsa growled. Anna finally bellowed out a hearty laugh.

"I-I couldn't h-help it! You should have seen your face! Hahahaha!" Anna laughed. Elsa blushed angrily,

"It was not funny!" Elsa stated, however, Anna continued to laugh.

"Oh it is, besides, I don't like boys anyway, so that would never happen!" Anna explained as her laughter died down. Elsa gave Anna a look of surprise,

"O-Oh so you're, I mean that, um" Elsa babbled out,

"Gay? Yup, about half way through my senior year I finally figured myself out! I hope you don't mind" Anna said hopefully,

"No, no, not at all" Elsa said in the most assuring way.

"Awesome, now go let him out, while I go make his bottle" Anna ordered, before leaving the blonde alone. And without evening realizing it, she smiled.

* * *

><p>After the final chore was done, Elsa was allowed to stay the night with them. "Brandon" had gone "home", but in actuality he just morphed back into his original form and made his way to Anna's room. The night was young, and Anna's thoughts had grown deep. Despite her nice, relaxing day, she kept thinking about her answer to her mother's question. Would she become a Tamer? Or would she stay in Arendelle to live out her life normally? She tried to weigh out the pros and cons, and she found there were more pros than cons. On one side, she could become like Elsa and learn how to do the things she does. However, on the other hand, she wouldn't know when she could see her family, or for how long.<p>

"I hate major decisions" Anna sighed as she flopped back on her bed. She was changed for bed and very tired; however, her thoughts would not allow her to sleep.

"If I become a Tamer, I get to travel the world and save people, but if I don't, I'll just regret the rest of my life, aw man" Anna sighed. This dilemma was one of her biggest in the history of her eighteen years of life, but to be honest, she knew what her answer was. So with a final sigh, she rolled out of bed, and made her way downstairs. She found her mother and Elsa, chatting about something.

"Momma, Elsa, I have an announcement" Anna said solemnly. Both of them turned to look at the red head, who, for once in her life, had a straight face.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Summers asked.

"I have made my decision on whether I will become a Tamer or not" Anna said. Elsa was now fully paying attention to the girl; her hopes, despite her will, shot up, but she made sure not to show it. Anna's mother was doing the same thing.

"What have you decided, dear?" she asked carefully.

"I want to be a Tamer" Anna stated firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, Anna is going to be a Tamer, and it seems that there is a new villain on the horizon! What comes next? Wait for the next chapter to find out! See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my wonderful subjects, as always your reviews and visits mean the world to me. And as always thank you Elsa The Ice Biotic, my wonderful Beta Reader.**

**I don't own Frozen or the characters, or the mentioned countries, just the plot, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Anna's decision to become a Tamer was announced, she began to notice a few things. The first, being that she had received a strange letter in the mail. The envelope itself was about the size of a business letter, however the handwriting indicated otherwise. It was obviously written in the Norwegian language, yet it looked a little older. But was really strange, was that Anna actually understood it. It was addressed to her, but there was no return address, just a picture of tribal style paw. A little confused about the symbol, she went to show it to her mother and Elsa.<p>

"Oh, it seems that the Fauna Academy has found you, it's a letter indicating your acceptance" Elsa explained as she handed the letter to Anna's mother. She opened it and read it aloud to them all.

"That sounds more like a college acceptance letter than a training academy letter" Anna commented once Mrs. Summers had finished.

"You could call it that, but it's just a cover up in case the letter is accidently sent to the wrong family, but that is a rare occurrence all its own" Elsa spoke again.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess" Anna said.

"Yes, and according to your letter, your flight to Norway is this coming Wednesday, so I suggest you start packing young lady, it's going to be a late night flight" Mrs. Summers said in a motherly way. Anna groaned at first, however, as she ascended up the stairs, she noticed how sad her mother's blue eyes had looked.

"_Oh momma" _Anna thought sadly as she went to start packing. That was the next thing that she noticed – her mother was being a bit more emotional. But Anna could understand why, her only daughter, and the baby of the family, was leaving across the world to become a Tamer. She was going to ask her mother to take her to the airport so that they could say their final goodbyes, and see you soons. But what would her father say? Or Kristoff? She didn't know how her family would react to this.

* * *

><p>Wednesday night came much too quickly for Anna's liking. But on the brighter side of things Elsa would be with her. And Elsa had been slightly happier since she accepted becoming a part of her mysterious heritage. But her mother, well, she couldn't quite tell. One day she would be helping her pack, other days, she couldn't look at her baby girl in fear of crying. Her father, who had been clueless to the duo's sudden changes, had been told that Anna had been accepted into a culinary school in Norway. Apparently those of non-Tamer's blood could not be told for their safety as well as the Tamer's. Anna didn't like lying to her dad, but stories of families being torn apart by the news, or far worse results from the past made it a law for all Tamers and the respected Districts.<p>

When it was time to go, Anna had a tear fest with all the farm animals, even her "baby", as well as her father. She had to call Kristoff, but it became hard to talk between the two, but words were eventually spoken, and before the emotional girl knew it, she had arrived at the airport. Snow, who had shifted to his human disguise, helped Anna's mother and Elsa unload the car. Anna was becoming tired due to the evening coming through. But she figured she could sleep on the plane.

"Anna, would you go inside with Snow please, I need to talk to Elsa for a moment" Anna's mother said smiling at her daughter. Anna nodded tiredly as she and Snow toted the luggage inside leaving the older Summers woman and Elsa by the car.

"I understand your concern Mrs. Summers, but she'll be escorted safely, the airports we're landing at have underground Tamer personnel waiting in case of any emergency" Elsa assured. She had heard stories from other districts about parents and their children who had chosen to become Tamers. The Tamer's occupation was a dangerous one, and some never see past their first mission. Some parents resented and disowned their children, while others took pride, much like Elsa's parents had shown.

"I know, Aunt Sera would tell rather . . . gruesome stories every once and awhile" Mrs. Summers said with a weak smile. But for some reason, it did nothing to stop the welling tears in her eyes. At this Elsa internally panicked. She was not good with handling emotions or emotional people. But not wanting to push away Anna's mother, she opened her arms awkwardly and embraced her with a rigid posture.

"Please, watch over my baby" she whimpered into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa had been thrown into a loop at this point, she had never been entrusted with someone's child before. Wolves sure, but never a human being. And besides, Once Anna stepped into Fauna Academy, she would no longer need Elsa's protection. But she was not going to abandon the sunny girl, oh heavens no. But she should at least give this woman some assurance.

"Of course, but I'll make to give you a call whenever I visit her" Elsa promised. Mrs. Summers sniffed a bit before getting off the younger woman. She was starting to sense Elsa's tension.

"I'm sorry dear, but my little Anna is leaving, and I don't know when I'll see her again" Mrs. Summers sighed sadly.

"Soon, even training academies let their students go home" Elsa grinned nervously. This wasn't a lie. Even during her time in the Tundra Academy at the capital, Elsa would go home for some holidays. But most of the time, her headmaster let her stay and train by herself, since her parents were never home anyway.

"Well that's good news" the matriarch said before taking a step back. The two shared a quiet moment before Anna came back outside,

"Elsa! Come on! It's our turn to check in!" Anna called. They both looked at the girl before giving her a smile,

"I'm coming Anna" Elsa called before walking towards the other. But as she approached Anna, she whispered something in her ear. Anna, from what Mrs. Summers could see, seemed almost surprised. But then out of nowhere she saw her daughter sprint to her mother and practically tackle her with a bear hug.

"I love you mommy!" Anna cried, increasing her grip on her mother's shoulders. Mrs. Summers began to cry again. Elsa was saddened at the sight, and she was also touched. She and her mother were never that close. But she wished that they had been once upon a time. A frown fell on the blonde's face.

"_Do not dwell on the past, it will just make you weak!"_ Elsa's inner Tamer scolded. This snapped Elsa from her reverie.

"Anna, we must leave, Snow can only hold our place for so long" Elsa called out gently. It took another three minutes, but Anna did let go of her mother, and the two separated. Anna knew it was time to go.

"Bye Momma" Anna said quietly as she turned to walk away. Her mother said nothing, not able to trust her voice at this point, so all she did was nod and wave. And before Anna knew it, she was walking to her terminal. The adventure would begin soon.

* * *

><p>The first flight had landed in France, Anna slept through most of it, but Elsa's instinct told her to keep an eye out, just in case. About an hour before landing, Elsa felt a foreign weight on her shoulder. And much to her surprise, she saw Anna snoozing soundly against her. A light blush sprinkled against her facial features, but she did nothing to move the girl. If anything, she was more than happy to have the younger woman against her. But once they landed, it was around seven AM, since the time zones had changed and all. They had one more flight but it would not be as long as this one had been.<p>

"Thank you for flying with us, we hope to see you again" a flight attendant said politely as everyone slowly shuffled out of the plane. Snow had been the first to get up, but Anna was still sleeping.

"Anna, its time to get off" Elsa whispered as she gently shook the sleeping girl. Elsa personally did not want to, but she knew better. But Anna did not move, if anything, she snuggled deeper into blonde.

"A-Anna, p-please, if we don't leave, we'll miss our last flight" Elsa stuttered with a blush.

"Actually, we have a two hour layover" Snow corrected as he brought down Elsa's carryon bag. Elsa rolled her eyes,

"Even so, she has to get up! Why is she not waking up?" Elsa asked. Snow chuckled,

"I believe her parents used a false hope tactic" Snow said as he closed the overhead compartment, but thankfully the line had not moved that much.

"False hope? That sounds incredibly terrible, why did they do that?" Elsa asked clearly appalled.

"I'm not sure, but I think they never said anything truly down hearting." Snow shrugged, this made Elsa hum in thought,

"Well I suppose it will have to do for now, so what should I say?" Elsa asked.

"I know, tell her that they discontinued Hershey's chocolate brand" Snow said.

"NOO! Not the chocolate!" Anna suddenly shouted in sleepy distraught. Elsa jumped at Anna's sudden resurrection.

"Where am I?" Anna yawned,

"France, we have a layover then we'll be in Norway afterwards" Elsa explained.

"Oh" Anna said through a stifled yawn.

"The line is moving, we have to go" Snow said before moving out of the way to let his master and Anna out. There were a few awkward stops, but eventually everyone made it out of the plane. And not long after, they were in the middle of the busy airport. The intercom would go off everyone few minutes announcing a flight's arrival or departure. Of course it was all in French, so Anna didn't understand a word of it.

"Elsa, I can't read any of this, and what are they saying?" Anna asked as they made their way through the crowd.

"Just the usual airport things, incoming and deporting flights, now come, we have to find our gate" Elsa said in a surprisingly professional tone. Something Anna had never heard before.

"Don't mind it too much, Master Elsa does not do well in crowds" Snow whispered just loud enough for Anna to hear. This caught Anna off guard. She looked at Elsa's stoic expression. Most of her features screamed no emotions, however, Anna was a good person reader. And the first thing to always check, are the person's eyes. Anna stared for a moment before something flashed in the older Tamer's eyes. Just as Snow had said, Elsa was uncomfortable.

"Hey it's okay" Anna said gently as she lightly touched Elsa's stiff arm. Elsa did not spare a glance, but it did relax her a bit. This was something Snow noticed. But he just smirked to himself and stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>A black wolf walked through a dimly lit hallway. Her thoughts almost nonexistent seeing as she had nothing to think about, but when her emerald green eyes spotted the door she was looking for, she confidently padded in.<p>

"Dante? My loyal companion, what brings you by?" the same woman said, still not turning around to properly greet the pitch black wolf.

"It's about your mole, he was captured by a Ventus District Tamer early this morning" Dante said sternly as she sat on her haunches, her posture as straight as a wolf could sit. Dante did not expect an act of rage from her master, she had learned from years past that her master was level-headed and knew how to keep herself in check. But she did hear a sigh of disappointment.

"Was it the Moor woman?" she asked expectantly. Dante shook her head,

"No, Maleficent is currently on a partnered mission in Brazil" Dante stated.

"Your knowledge on Tamer locations is improving my friend, but back to the matter of the mole. Since he was supposed to go watch Elsa, someone else must be sent." The woman growled lowly.

"Who shall you send?" Dante inquired. Her tone never wavered, but there was a ghost of curiosity there.

"Hmm, I'll have to regroup this plan, so it will take some time, but in the meantime, Dante I have a mission for your skill set" the woman grinned from the shadows of her chair. Dante's ears flickered at the word mission, it was her favorite thing to do after all.

"But it will require your immediate departure so listen closely, I will not repeat myself" the woman said before turning around. She noted the sinister fanged grin on her companion's face.

* * *

><p>The layover had been uneventful, Anna was not used to such surroundings, so whenever she had to eat or use the restroom, either Snow or Elsa would go with her so they could translate which bathroom was for the boys or girls, because the first time, Anna almost walked right into the men's rooms, much to the redhead's embarrassment and Snow's amusement. But after that the wait was pretty uneventful. The flight, just as mundane, but Anna did enjoy the window seat and the views that followed suit. France was not excessively far from Norway, so in the end, the flight was about two and a half hours.<p>

"We're here!" Anna exclaimed with excitement as she ran out of the gate. Her carryon close behind her. Elsa gave a sigh of relief,

"It certainly is nice to be home" Snow gave a curt hum of agreement.

"Elsa which way do we go to get our luggage?" Anna asked as she slowed down enough for the others to catch up.

"This way, we have to go downstairs" Elsa said with a light grin, taking the lead with a professional confidence. Anna eager to follow.

"Are we there yet?" Anna asked as they drove through a city. Elsa had her car waiting for their return and Anna loved it! It was a white, two thousand thirteen Camaro. On the hood was the Tundra District's insignia. Anna squealed once everything was packed up. The view of the city was beautiful to Anna, some of the buildings had wooden panels and cobblestone walls, looking a lot like vintage buildings. However the city gradually shrank into towns, until towns became fields. And soon they were met by a massive forest, but Anna saw no road.

"Elsa how are we going to drive through if there's no road?" Anna asked. Elsa grinned, there is a road Anna, you just can't see it" Elsa said, her voice a mixture of humor, and an air of knowing. Anna tilted her head in confusion.

"You'll see, come, we can't enter without you anyway" Elsa said before cutting the engine and getting out of the car. Anna was hesitant at first, but with Snow's encouragement, Anna too exited the vehicle. As they approached the mouth of the massive wooded area, a green hooded figure emerged with two brown wolves with equally brown eyes on either side of them. Anna was taken aback at this, and silently afraid, so she stepped behind the blonde Tamer.

"Who are you? State your business or be gone!" the hooded voice said, making it clear that it was a male. Elsa cleared her throat before approaching even further, the two wolves growled, but said nothing.

"I am Elsa Frossen; Tamer of the Tundra District, and I am currently escorting a _blank_ Tamer to the Fauna Tamer Academy, she received her letter days prior" Elsa proclaimed before pulling out Anna's letter. The hooded man snapped the fingers on his right hand, and the wolf on his right quickly sauntered over and sat in front of her expectantly. Anna shrank into Elsa's back as the wolf looked her over. Anna offered a weak smile and the wolf nodded.

"Tamer Elsa, may I see the letter?" the wolf asked politely. Elsa easily handed the paper over, and the wolf backed away to give the letter to the man. A moment passed as the man read the letter, but he finished quickly.

"Very well, Anna Summers, present yourself" the man said. Anna stepped to the side before slowly stepping forward.

"H-Hi" Anna said nervously. The hooded man pulled back his hood. It revealed a lightly tanned face and grayish-green eyes. The man had graying brown hair that was clean cut, and he had equally clean facial hair. He was clearly an older man, perhaps in his late forties. But he was now wearing a smile,

"Ms. Summers, we have been waiting for you, but just to be sure, who in your family was a Tamer before you?" it was a simple question, and Anna was grateful for it as well as him speaking English for her.

"My great Aunt Sera Axelsen, but I did not know her very well" Anna said simply.

"Ah, Tamer Sera, she was a great woman, I only met her once, but my father knew her well, they went to the academy together!" the man said.

"Really, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Anna asked.

"I, my dear blank Tamer, am Alphonse Vang, I am the gatekeeper at the academy and for Fauna District one" Alphonse grinned. The more they talked, the more Anna became more excited. And Elsa was happy that Anna was happy.

"Mr. Vang, we have been out for far too long, we should head to the academy" Elsa said.

"Very well, Robin, Cardinal, you know what to do" Alphonse called out before the two wolves leapt to their feet and turned towards the forest. They both inhaled deeply and let out the loudest howls Anna had ever heard. One was higher in pitch than the other, but the harmony was there. Anna gasped at what came next. The forest began to ripple. The view before her moved like the surface of a pond, but a thin black line cut through the middle. Slowly the forest split in two before revealing a blinding light green light. Anna shielded her eyes, as did Snow and Elsa. Once the light was gone, Anna blearily opened her eyes before gasping. The forest was gone! But in its place was a large town, but it was so natural in orientation. The large town had a healthy amount of trees, bushes, and all kinds of foliage. It was beautiful.

"Come on Anna, he let us pass" Elsa called halfway to the car. Anna who was still from amazement and shock, did not move. Cardinal, the wolf who had claimed the paper from Elsa, walked up to Anna and nudged her.

"You must hurry little one, the force field will only stay open for so long" the wolf said simply before trotting back to its companion and apparent master.

"Whoa! Elsa did you see that! Holy Cow" Anna exclaimed as she hurried back to the car. Each foot step filled with more excitement then the last.

The ride through the nature-based town was amazing. Nature and the modern era seemed to mesh together. Rivers ran through the town and parks unhazardously. Even the animals seemed to be trusting. Deer were prancing in the parks with their herds, birds and foxes scurried around the streets. And wolves were walking around with their Tamers. It looked peaceful.

"Elsa, this place is beautiful! Did you see the waterfall?" Anna squealed, her eyes never leaving the window. Elsa chuckled,

"Yes, I did, the people of the Fauna have always preferred living with nature and its animals than trying to push them away. Even though fauna is associated with animals more than the plants. That was the Flora District at one point in time" Elsa said before quieting down.

"Where is the Flora District? Could we visit it?" Anna asked, looking at the blonde now. But she saw a look of slight grief on her face.

"The Flora District no longer exists Anna, they were all wiped out hundreds of years ago" Elsa sighed, gripping the steering wheel.

"O-Oh, I see" Anna mumbled before they became quiet. Thankfully the ride was short. When they finally made it to the academy, Anna was surprised. The academy looked like a normal college, mixed with a police academy. Students were running in formation with their wolves on an open dirt field. On the same field, there were several fighting rings. Students were fighting rigorously. Some had weapons, most did not.

"Elsa, do Tamers have weapons?" Anna asked. Elsa spared her a side glance before looking at the field.

"Well, some do, however only if they choose to have one, others prefer magic like myself, its cleaner and rarely misses" Elsa said as she parked the car.

"But regardless, you must meet your headmaster, she is the one you'll talk to about your questions, since I am from the Tundra, I can't answer all of your questions" Elsa said honestly.

"Well you've been a great help so far, so thank you" Anna smiled, making the taller blonde blush lightly.

"Y-Yes, well, I always try to do my best" Elsa stuttered a bit. Something Anna had never seen before.

_How cute_

Anna giggled at her thought, and in doing so, this made Elsa blush a little more deeply. Aside the two of them, Snow thumped his tail in the smuggest way. He knew, but he didn't want to say anything, well, not yet anyway.

"Master Elsa, we must hurry, you know the headmaster is not the most patient of men" Snow pointed out. Elsa suddenly cleared her throat,

"Y-Yes, of course, come Anna, your enrollment process will begin once you have seen your headmaster" she then took her usual rigid posture before turning towards the double wooden doors that had the District's insignia engraved on each door. Anna smiled at Elsa's retreating form as she grabbed her suitcase and began to leisurely stroll behind her; Snow, not too far behind. Anna's first step to her new life was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it, the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time! Hopefully much sooner!**


End file.
